Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ Der Heilige Klingone Hallo Premia, Der Heilige Klingone kommt nicht mehr in die Jedipedia, egal vom welchen Rechner des Hauses er es versucht. Könntest du ihn bitte, wenn du wieder da bist über ICQ kontaktieren? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi Klingone, ich hab den anderen Klingonen im ICQ angeschrieben. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:47, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Premia! ich hoffe du konntest ihm helfen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:07, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Er ist gerade nicht online. Ich hoffe ein Chat mit ihm wird weiterhelfen. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:08, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich hab dir diesbezüglich auch eine PN geschickt, nachdem Der Heilige Klingone mir davon erzählt hat. Da er ja im Moment nicht in ICQ ist, kannst du dir ja mal die PN durchlesen, vielleich helfen dir die dort enhaltenen Informationen schon ein bisschen weiter. Damit du jetzt nicht in den Fenstern bzw. Tabs umherspringen musst, hier ein link. Gruß Boba 18:13, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Hi Boba, ich habe auf deine PN geantwortet. Ein Update, wie du es angesprochen hast, habe ich (noch) nicht durchgeführt. Das Problem werde ich am besten angehen können, wenn ich Klingone im ICQ habe. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:22, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia Hi Premia, Shaak Ti hat mich eben angeschrieben und mich gebeten, dir etwas von ihm auszurichten (wegen seiner Sperrung kann er das ja nicht selbst tun). Also es geht um die Sithpedia: Er beschwehrt sich darüber, dass... #... viele Benutzer der Jedipedia die Sithpedia beleidigen, #... "jeder Benutzer der Jedipedia denkt" (Zitat), er müsse in der Sithpedia die GNU-Lizenzvorlagen einfügen und das findet er anscheinend auch nicht so toll, da er die Lizenzen lieber selber einfügt und dafür "keine Vorlage braucht". Ich bin über die Sache nicht informiert, weis daher nicht, ob die Anschuldigungen der Wahrheit entsprechen. Ich hab einfach weitergegeben, was Shaak Ti mir gesagt hat. Gruß, Anakin 19:18, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Du must mal selbst gucken was er macht. Das ist auch nicht so toll.--Tobias 19:21, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Lizenz hin oder her, was die da treiben ist in meinen Augen einfach unmöglich, wer möchte schon, dass seine Artikel, die für dieses Wiki hier bestimmt sind, einfach bei irgendwelchen Schmarotzern landen. Sich jetzt auch noch zu wundern, dass einige von uns deshalb sauer werden (Beleidigung ist natürlich kein Weg, das weiß ich), ist doch schon leicht beschränkt. Wer mithilfe der Vorlage dem Gesetz genüge tut, weil die Sithpedianer da etwas nachlässig sind, ist außerdem völlig im Recht, und es gibt keinen Grund, sich darüber zu beschweren. Meiner Meinung nach sollte diese Seite komplett ignoriert werden - bis auf Ergänzung der Lizenzhinweise natürlich - denn früher oder später werden ihre Besucher durch die Hinweise bei uns landen und erkennen, dass diese Sithpedia nichts weiter ist als eine sinnfreie Billigkopie. Ich glaube, das hier habe ich schonmal gesagt: Feinde sind sie in keinster Weise, auch wenn sie sich unverschämt verhalten, denn wir sind in der Vorteilsposition. Was ich für diese Typen aufbringen kann, ist kein Hass - höchstens Mitleid, dieser "Shaak Ti" eingeschlossen. Ich glaube, wir können so langsam aufhören, über dieses Thema zu diskutieren. Gruß Kyle22 19:34, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich beobachte das Vorgehen dort stillschweigend und ich konnte bis jetzt keinerlei Beleidigungen von Jedipedianern feststellen. Wenn sich dort ein Benutzer der Jedipedia in der Anonymität einer IP-Adresse herumtreibt und in in der Sithpedia oder Codypedia jemanden beschimpfte, dann schreibe ich denjenigen auch an. Aber bis jetzt muss ich sagen, dass kein einziger Jedipedianer dort ausfällig geworden ist. Und das Setzen des Hinweises zur GNU-Lizenz ist unser gutes Recht, da es ja immerhin unsere Artikel sind. Wenn man es anders sieht, helfen wir der Sithpedia nur, um keine rechtlichen Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Diese Beschwerde ist demzufolge obsolet. Vor zwei Wochen wäre das vielleicht noch in der Codypedia ein Thema gewesen! Und Kyle hat Recht, wir sollten diese Thematik abhacken, da es sich nicht lohnt, darüber zu diskutieren. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:39, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Der Junge ist mit seiner Kopier-Wiki einfach irre.--Tobias 19:52, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich glaube, dass du vielen hier aus der Seele sprichst, Tobias! Am Besten ist es, wenn du ihn und sein Projekt vollkommen ignorierst, denn dann verliert er schnell die Lust daran. --Little Ani Admin 19:57, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja mach ich.Nur wo ich in angesprochen habe das er mit seiner Wiki und seinen Beleidigungen auf der Codypedia zu weit gegangen ist hat er mich gesperrt.--Tobias 20:00, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ist die Sithpedia eigentlich noch aktiv? Ich will auf die Seite, komm aber nicht drauf...oder hab ich den falschen Link? Darth Tobi 20:02, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Geh mal auf Jedipedia:Lizenzverletzung und auf den Sithpedia Link der unter Beobachtung steht.--Tobias 20:05, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Habs auch so gefunden danke...die sind in sich ein wenig widersprüchlich aber ansonst mach ich mir keine weiteren Gedanken... Darth Tobi 20:09, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Bitte.--Tobias 20:12, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :nach 3x Bearbeitungskonflikt: :Mist, du warst schneller^^ Aber hier noch ein direkter Link: http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Sithpedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite. Ich muss sagen, dass ich den Sinn dieser Sithpedia auch nicht ganz verstehe. Es macht doch wenig Sinn, das alles zu kopieren. Und viel erreichen wird er damit auch nicht. Und dass man die JP nicht einmal erwähnen darf, finde ich schon sehr eigenartig (ich habe ihn jedoch einmal gefragt, ob er etwas gegen die JP hat, und er hat gesagt, dass er sie sogar sehr schätzt - passt irgendwie nicht zusammen). Naja... aber ich denke auch, wir sollten das thema einfach ruhen lassen... :@Tobias: würdest du bitte deine Beiträge einrücken, ist etwas unübersichtlich so! :Gruß, Anakin 20:13, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke für den Tip,vergesse ich oft.--Tobias 20:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hallo Anakin, ich habe nun lange genug Shaak Tis Aktivitäten beobachtet, sowohl hier in der Jedipedia, als auch in Cody- und Sithpedia. Ich werde jetzt etwas aussprechen, was wahrscheinlich viele denken: Shaak Ti zieht eine Show ab, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. In der Wikisprache geht man dagegen mit folgendem Leitsatz vor: "Don't feed the trolls." - "Füttere keine Trolle." Was so viel wie "Schenke Wichtigtuern keine Aufmerksamkeit." heißen soll. Bei StarWars-Chroniken.de haben wir hierfür den Keks, und den kriegt Shaak Ti jetzt von mir: Bild:keks.gif Gruß, Premia Admin 00:07, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Weißt du was er jetzt gemacht hat?Er hat einen zweiten Admin eingestellt der angeblich aus Jedipedia kommt dann er hat mir gesagt das er den zum kopieren ausnutzt.Dann hat der neue Admin ihm seine Rechte entzogen und er weiß jetzt nicht wie er die wiederbekommen kann.Echt peinlich.--Tobias 00:11, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) In die letzten Änderungen hat es nicht gepasst, deshalb hier nochmal das Statement zu Shaak Tis unbefristeten Sperre. Ich habe mich mit den Admins über ihn abgesprochen, und wir sind einstimmig zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er eine starke Unruhe in die Jedipedia bringt. Daraus kann nur die unbefristete Sperre folgen. Schade, dass es soweit kommen musste. Premia Admin 00:20, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja, wirklich schade, dass es dazu kommen musste. Ich denke zwar, dass es auch gereicht hätte, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, aber nachdem er seine Zeit in Zukunft wohl eh in sein "eigenes Star Wars-Wiki" steckt und warscheinlich keine brauchbaren Beiträge mehr kommen werden, ist eine Sperrung wohl das beste. Gruß, Anakin 16:35, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Er ist ja selber schuld. SO weit ich weiß, wurde er ja oft genug verwarnt. --Finwe Disku 16:37, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wie schafft es Shaak Ti überhaupt immer wieder zu vandalieren?Dazu müsste er nach einer sperrung doch immer den Rechner wechseln.Außerdem nervt der Vandalismus.--Tobias 17:45, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Tobias, das geht, wenn man den Router immer wieder neu startet. Ich habe seinen gesamten Range gesperrt: 84.58.0.0 und 84.59.0.0. (siehe Vorlage:Range) Jetzt haben wir erst mal Ruhe vor ihm. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:53, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja gut Entschuldigung.Danke Premia.--Tobias 17:56, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :: Das http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Sithpedia/index.php?title=Sithpedia:Krieg_gegen_die_Jedipedia müsst ihr euch mal angucken!! Da merkt man, dass die Sithpedia nur eine Lachnummer ist, und kein Wiki!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 21:47, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Das wussten wir bereits... Aber gut, dann wissen wir ja wenigstens, worauf wir uns einstellen müssen - falls irgendjemand seinem Aufruf folgt. Gruß Kyle22 01:06, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Benutzer mit Babel Hallo Premia! Mir ist gerade diese Kategorie aufgefallen, und ich hätte gerne gewusst, weshalb du sie überhaupt eingerichtet hast. Ich kann nämlich ehrlich gesagt in einer Auflistung von Leuten, die mit mehr oder weniger kreativen, bunten Feldern ihre Benutzerseiten aufpeppen, keinen Sinn erkennen. Im Vergleich zu Kategorien wie Jedipedianer zum Beispiel, ist sowas doch überflüssig bis zum Anschlag - oder nicht? Wäre nett, wenn du es mir begreiflich machen könntest, denn so wie ich dich kenne, tust du nichts ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben. Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 16:43, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Kyle, das möchte ich dir gerne erklären. In den Babelvorlagen ist immer folgender Zusatz integriert: . Ohne diesen Zusatz werden die Abstände zwischen den Babel zu groß. Aus designtechnischen Gründen muss die Kategorie also drin bleiben, so sinnfrei sie auf den ersten Blick auch erscheinen mag. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 16:53, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Aha, deshalb also. Aber das finde ich schon ungewöhnlich, dass sich die gewünschte Position nicht irgendwie durch einen anderen Befehl - also einen Formatierbefehl - erzielen lässt. Aber vielleicht fällt dir ja noch was dazu ein. Danke für die Erklärung, dann werde ich wohl erstmal mit diesem "Unsinn" leben müssen... :) Kyle22 16:58, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::So sinnfrei ist die Kategorie ja nun auch wieder nicht. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 16:59, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ach ja? Dann nenne mir bitte einen Grund, so etwas einzurichten (von deinem Design-Problem mal abgesehen). ;) Kyle22 17:12, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Kann ich machen. Da kann man sehen, wer Babel in seiner Benutzerseite hat. Erklär du mir mal was Kategorie:Benutzer soll. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 17:17, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Punkt 1) Was bringt es mir zu wissen, wer Babel hat, die sind lediglich eine Ausschmückung - also nichts von Bedeutung. Punkt 2) Die Kategorie "Benutzer" enthält ausschließlich aktive Benutzer, und ist damit wesentlich praktischer als die Benutzerliste. Außerdem führt sie zu den untergeordneten Benutzerkategorien wie zum Beispiel "Benutzer mit ICQ" weiter, die sehr wohl einen Sinn haben. Tja, Premia, du bist am Zug. Bild:--).gif (Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir messen, ich möchte dir nur sagen, wie ich das sehen, und ich glaube so falsch ist meine Sichtweise nicht.) Kyle22 17:27, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Das mag ja alles sein, aber was willst du mit all dem bezwecken...? Bild:idea.gif Premia Admin 17:28, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich will eigentlich gar nichts bezwecken, ich wollte gerade nur eine möglichst gute Antwort auf deine Frage geben. Dass sich das mit der Babel-Kategorie dadurch nicht ändern wird, ist mir klar. Kyle22 17:34, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Tja, so ist das nun. Du erkennst keinen Sinn in der Kategorie:Benutzer mit Babel, ich keinen in Kategorie:Benutzer (Unterkategorien ausgeschlossen, sollte klar sein). Ich kann dir auch sagen, weshalb ich keinen Sinn darin erkenne, weil die aktiven Benutzer schon unter Kategorie:Jedipedianer aufgelistet sind. Das mit Kategorie:Benutzer ist demnach imho unnötig. (Unterkategorien natürlich wieder ausgeschlossen) Premia Admin 17:41, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Shaak ti Ich nehme an, du hast die IP überprüft und festgestellt, dass er es ist. Er hatte mich ja vor ein paar Monaten mal angeschrieben und ich half ihm wieder hier hinzukommen. Sipan Salim alias Shaak ti scheint doch noch ein ziemlich unreifes Kleinkind zu sein... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:49, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Was?? Der hat schon wieder vandaliert? Da fragt man sich doch, wie dumm Leute sein können.... --Finwe Disku 17:51, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Wie oft muss man eigentlich noch sagen, dass man mit Vandalen am besten fertig wird indem man sie ignoriert? Ihr tut gerade das exakte Gegenteil, ist das denn so schwer zu begreifen? Kyle22 17:54, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Anscheinend ist es echt schwer zu begreifen. Macht die Änderung einfach stillschweigend rückgängig und fackelt nicht lange. Solche Diskussionen sind unnötig und fördern nur weiteren Vandalismus. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:55, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Ani meint die Änderungen, die Vandalen hinterlassen, die sollen rückgängig gemacht werden, nicht diese Diskussion. Grobe Beleidigungen und Folgekommentare dürfen allerdings aus Diskussionen kommentarlos gelöscht werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:21, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Jep. ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:26, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Halbsperrung Hi Premia, ich würde gerne meine Benutzerseite halbsperren lassen, da Shaak dort mit seiner IP-Adresse Vandalisiert hat. The Collector Audienz 13:23, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Collector, ich habe deine Benuterzeite auf Halbsperre gesetzt. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:23, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Premia, darf ich fragen, was ne Halbsperre ist? Darth Nihilus 66 07:56, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::"Halbsperre" bedeutet, dass nicht angemeldete Benutzer (also IPs) die Seite nicht bearbeiten können. Das wird gemacht, wenn ein Artikel häufig vandaliert wird (oder eine Benutzerseite). MfG - Cody 08:33, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ach so ist das, danke. Darth Nihilus 66 09:12, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wir sind ja gerade bei Vandalen etc: Was hat Sith Lord verbrochen, dass seine Änderung auf Nihilus Disku revertet wurde? Darth Tobi 21:04, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Die IP ist die von Shaak Ti, das ist der Grund. MfG - Cody 21:05, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Das war Shaak Ti unter anderen Benutzernamen.--Tobias 21:06, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Oh sorry Cody hab gar nicht gesehen das du schon geantwortet hast.--Tobias 21:07, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, das wusste ich nicht...dann ist es ja in Ordnung. Darth Tobi 21:08, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Änderung des Benutzernamens Hi, in meinem Wiki möchte ich gerne meinen Benutzernamen ändern. Kannst du mir sagen wie das geht? The Collector Audienz 16.05, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Dafür musst du diese Erweiterung installieren: Renameuser. Premia Admin 17:34, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST)